


Flying

by HansonPhreek



Series: Gift Ficlets [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Flying, M/M, whomping willow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-11
Updated: 2008-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco go flying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes:** Written using the prompt “they go flying for fun on their brooms, and one of them flies too close to a whomping willow”  
>  **Warnings:** M/M relationship  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story.

Harry smiled as he flew through the air. He loved the feel of the wind blowing through his messy mop of hair. He grinned as he watched his boyfriend flying next to him. Draco looked so happy and that just made Harry enjoy this even more. 

Harry wasn’t paying attention to where he was flying until it was too late. He was hit, hard by something large and as he fell to the ground the last thing he heard was Draco screaming, “Harry, no!”

He regained consciousness slowly. The first thing he was aware of was the soft hand holding his. He smiled softly before opening his eyes. His field of vision was suddenly full of the concerned-looking blonde. 

“Thank Merlin you’re awake!”

Harry chuckled and then winced in pain.

“Don’t move too much. You broke a couple ribs when you fell,” Draco said softly. Then he smacked him, “You idiot! Why did you get so close to the Whomping Willow?”

Harry blushed, “I was watching you and wasn’t paying attention to anything else…”

“Well, in that case, I can forgive you.” Draco smiled, before placing a gentle kiss on the Gryffindor’s lips.


End file.
